EarthClan
EarthClan is one of the five warrior Clans, living in a part of the Clan Territories that is mostly a rough, mountainous area. Their founding Leader, Earthstar, got his name for his love of digging and because he was almost always covered in dirt. EarthClan is named after him. CLAN CHARACTER EarthClan cats are described as tough and witty. They are best at hunting prey that buries underground, like rabbits and hares. They are the only Clan who can search for prey underground by digging holes, but have difficulty climbing trees. EarthClan cats are fierce protectors of their Clan, and are determined to defend their territory at all costs, but will let trespassers become members of the Clan if they wish. TERRITORY EarthClan's territory is bordered by FireClan on one side and AirClan on the other. It mostly consists of rocky outcrops, but they also share a part of Forrestree with FireClan and part of the Sharpgorge with AirClan. EarthClan Territory * Rough Hollow '- EarthClan's Camp. Bumpy, rocky clearing with barely any vegetation arouund, surrounded by big stones and some caves. * 'Forrestree - One of EarthClan's borders, shared with FireClan. Vast forest in front of the Rough Hollow. * Sharpgorge - One of EarthClan's borders, shared with AirClan. A gorge with enormous claw-shaped rocks sprouting everywhere at different angles. Hawks, eagles and falcons habit on the other side of the gorge. Other Landmarks * [[Pine Clearing|'Pine Clearing']] - Current FireClan camp. * Gusty Plains - Current AirClan camp. * Twolegplace - One of EarthClan's borders. Apprentices from EarthClan, AirClan and ForestClan sometimes venture there as an assessment during their apprenticeship. * Forrestree Lake - Big lake to the right of Forrestree. Shared with FireClan. * Sandyplace - Medium-sized beach where all Medicine Cats come to gather algae. * Wheat's Barn - Abandoned barn previously occupied by Wheat, a Loner. CLAN HISTORY Summary Around the time Bramblestar led ThunderClan, the five Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and SkyClan, completely disappeared, along with their ancestors in StarClan. In the middle of this mystery, a cat named Brock is visited by a tom named Yang in a dream. The tom tells Brock that he doesn't have much time, and that he must find five cats that live near the Twolegplace (Spire, Quake, Wave, Breeze and Forest), to train them so that they can rebuild the five Clans. Having lived near the clans before, Brock knows their ways and their beliefs, but before Brock can learn more details, Yang starts to fade away, with the last thing he told Brock being "Flames, quakes, waves, breezes and oaks must clash with a spirit of stone, so that the five ancient clans are born again.". Brock thinks of it as a prophecy, and goes on a journey to find the five prophesied cats, renaming himself Stone Spirit so that he doesn't forget the prophecy. After talking to the cats in his dreams and telling them the prophecy, he finds the cats, trains them them in the ways of a clan cat and gives them fitting Clan names (Firetrail, Earthripple, Waterwave, Airstep and Forestheart). He then tells them a prophecy he recently heard in his dreams: "After the five merge into one, one must become six, or the balance will never be restored.", and tells them they must create five clans. He also announces that he will be leaving them to go to the mountains. Once at the mountains, he receives another prophecy while dreaming: "Now that the spirit of stones has reborn the Clans, he must become the sixth, and join dear friends to create a tribe.". He remembers his old friends, Autumn, Katara, Comet and Orus, brings them together, renames them, and creates a tribe, the Tribe Of The Sharp Rocks. HISTORY OF RANKS Leaders Deputies Medicine Cats